DGray Girl
by Kagerou Yume
Summary: /!\ Présent d'une OC et de couple yaoi, yuri et hétéro /!\ Une fille ressemblant à un certains exorciste intègre la congrégation. C'est à partir de là que s'enchaîne les ennuies. Désolé je suis pas doué pour les résumé '
1. Première nuit: Prologue

~Blabla inutile de l'autre~

Disclamer: La fille de cette nuit m'appartient mais l'univers où je l'a met et les akuma appartient à la mangaka de -man

Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction sur FanFiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, le bruit de talon claquant le sol retentit. Soudain, un projecteur transperça les ténèbres sur ce qui semblait être un trône d'un somptueux velours pourpre et sculpté d'or. Cet lueur laissait voir un magnifique carrelage telle un jeu d'échec. Le bruit s'arrêta brusquement. Au centre du cercle de lumière était apparu un étrange personnage qui regardait d'un air songeur le siège puis fini par s'asseoir dessus. C'était une splendide jeune femme à la peau légèrement halée, aux lèvres finement pulpeuse, aux yeux d'un bleu pur et une longue chevelure de la couleur du lilas. Elle était tout de noir vêtue. Elle portait une longue robe de style victorienne mettant en avant une poitrine ni trop imposante ni trop petite et ses hanches bien dessinées. À la différence de ces robes de ce genre, elle était fendue à mi-cuisse au milieux du vêtement laissant voir de fine jambes et des escarpin d'un violet sombre. Elle croisa les jambes d'un mouvement gracieux puis elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine la rehaussant quelque peu.

« -Vous savez peut-être comment fabrique t-on un akuma... 3 . Fit-elle d'une voix envoûtante. »

Une seconde de silence passa dans laquelle elle profita d'échanger la position de ces jambes d'un geste aguicheur sans pour autant être vulgaire.

« -Mais savez-vous le derrière du décor ? Comment est fabriquer la charpente de l'akuma ? Comment l'âme du défunt vient à l'appel de sa futur enveloppe charnel ? 3 »

Personne ne répondit à ces question auxquelles elle n'attendais guère de réponse. Elle décroisa ces bras pour les mettre sur les accoudoir de son trône. Ses lèvres se déforma en un rictus railleur.

« -Comme ingrédients, j'ai besoin des reste d'un macchabée tuer par le soin d'un cher akuma du prince millénaire. 3 »

D'un coup, le bruit d'une machine effroyable résonna dans l'immensité de l'obscurité.

« -Quel doux son n'es-ce pas ? 3 »

Un akuma rudimentaires fit apparition déposant ce qui semblait être un amas de poussière.

« -Puis on doit le mettre dans l'origine de ce merveilleux son. 3 »

L'akuma repris le tas de poussière puis disparu dans l'obscurité. Le bruit augmenta en devant presque assourdissant pendant que le sourire de l'étrange femme s'accentua. Une minute plus tard, plusieurs charpente d'akuma fit leur apparition comme dans une simple usine.

« -Maintenant vous savez comment sont fabriquer les charpentes d'akuma du prince millénaire ! Cependant quand est-il pour le deuxième ingrédient dont à besoin notre cher compte pour la fabrication de ces akuma? 3 »

Son sourire perdit tout de son charme devant perfide suscitant la répulsion. Elle se leva de son trône arborant ce sourire malfaisant.

« -Tout d'abord nous avons besoin d'une mort tragique où dans l'idéal l'humain décédé était étroitement lié à un autre encore vivant puis c'est là où je rentre en scène dans le plus totale des secrets. 3 »

Une sépulture telle dans un cimetière des plus banal fit à son tour une apparition devant elle. La mauve s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« -Déterrons-le..»

Elle retira un de ces gants pour laisser voir ses long ongles tout vernis de mauve qui sembler aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle plongea sa main dans la terre et arracha le cadavre où il reposait le sortant hors du sol. Elle pris entre ces dents le gant recouvrant encore son autre main puis d'un mouvement ensorcelant elle le retira le laissant tomber au sol.

« -Puis arrachons-lui le cœur ! 3 »

Elle plongea entièrement sa main dans le thorax du macchabée pour lui arracher le cœur. Le corps tomba lourdement et retourna dans sa tombe comme si cette scène des plus ragoûtante n'avait pas eut lieu, comme dans un songe. Elle se releva, le cœur toujours en main, et inclina la tête dans mouvement gracieux en offrant un sourire des plus démoniaque. Le cœur se mit à palpiter comme si elle venait à peine de l'arracher à un vivant.

« -Le cœur se met à appeler l'âme pour qu'il vient dans le monde des mortels à mon contact puis... »

Elle augmenta la pression de sa main sur le cœur palpitant jusqu'à qui explose entre ses doigts.

« -Je détruit celui-ci pour que l'âme reste chez les humains jusqu'à l'appel de sa futur enveloppe charnel. 3 »

Un rire diabolique résonna pendant que la lumière disparaissait peu à peu. Dans le dernier faisceau de lumière, la femme se prononça dans un murmure sonnant comme le grognement d'une étrange créature.

« -Le cœur précieux sera mien »

_L'aube d'une sombre tragédie d'un théâtre dégénéré résonna sur le monde sonnant comme le glas du début d'une fin inévitable._


	2. Deuxième nuit: Pleine lune

~Blabla inutile de l'auteur~

Disclamer: Non man ne m'appartient toujours pas sauf la fille chelou qui a Tim avec elle

* * *

Le silence régnait sur la côte, seul le vent et les vagues claquant contre la falaise se faisaient entendre. La brise fraîche soufflait doucement provoquant le bruissement du feuillage des arbres juchant la falaise. Un paysage serein en somme était présent en cet instant malgré les nuages sombres menaçant une pluie imminente. Quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape d'un noir profond s'avança à la pointe du cap. Cette personne s'assit laissant pendre ces jambes longiligne dans le vide. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle le fixa longuement avant de fredonner une mélodie. Une boule de la couleur de l'or battait frénétiquement des ailes, telle un oiseaux mouche, espérant attirée son attention mais en vain. Quelque goutte commencèrent à tomber alors qu'elle chanta une simple phrase dans une langue étrangère la ramenant de sa rêverie. Elle se releva en regardant l'étrange créature qui se posait sur son épaule.

« -Je sais, Tim, je dois me dépêcher... »

Elle sortit une bouteille qu'elle versa le contenu dans l'océan puis elle s'éloigna de ce lieu. Elle tourna son regard une dernière fois vers la falaise d'un air songeur sur son visage.

« -Mais cet endroit me rappelle si peu mais même temps tant de chose »

Elle partit de ce lieu en direction du village se trouvant non loin de là. Une atmosphère lourde régnait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la forêt encadrant le bourg. Elle serra plus fortement la lance de sa valise. D'un coup, elle la lança et s'écarta. Sa cape fut déchirée en son beau milieux jusqu'à sa pointe séparant en deux morceaux. Seul, sa capuche était la preuve que la pièce de tissu était qu'une seule. Elle se releva, lançant un froid regard.

« -Tss elle est fichu maint'nant »

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait attaqué.

« -Qui es-tu ?  
-Et toi? Fit-il en sortant une plus longue lame  
-Ta mère, connard ! »

Elle courra en sa rencontre puis avec ses longues jambes, elle lui assigna un puissant coup de pied en pleine tête le faisant rencontrer le sol. L'inconnu tomba dans l'inconscience. Elle se frotta les mains.

« -Voiilà ça c'est fait ! »

Elle regarda l'homme à terre avant de soupirer et de se gratter l'arrière du crâne avec sa main gauche  
signe d'exaspération.

« -Putain ! Maintenant ils envoient des mecs chelou pour me zigouillé, ces cons ! »

Elle entra enfin dans le village où l'ambiance était bien mieux que celle de la forêt cependant les habitant lui jetaient un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Elle arrangea sa capuche puis reprit sa valise comme il faut en main. Elle trouva enfin l'auberge à son grand soulagement. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et la referma avec soin.

« -Hum, excusez-moi ? »

Une femme bien en chair se tourna en sa direction, derrière son comptoir.

« -Bonjour jeune homme ! Déclara t-elle, enjouée.  
-Jeune fille serait plus juste, mademoiselle. Fit-elle d'une voix désolée  
-Oh excusez-moi mais avec votre cape je ne voyez pas bien...  
-Cela n'est point grave... Puisses-je avoir un renseignement ?  
-Bien sûre !  
-Savez-vous où se trouve la gare ?  
-Quand vous sortez de mon auberge, c'est à droite et continuez toujours tout droit et vous y êtes !  
-Merci beaucoup, vous me rendez grand service ! Mais saviez-vous si il y a un train pour Calais à cette heure ?  
-Mais de rien et pour vous répondre le prochain train pour Calais sera seulement pour ce soir.  
-Et merde ! Auriez-vous une chambre s'il vous plaît ? Et quel serait le prix ?  
-Bien sûr ! Cela fera 200 franc mais je veux bien vous descendre le prix à 100 franc pour vous  
-Merci beaucoup ! Fit-elle en s'inclinant.  
-J'ai un conseil pour vous, commença l'aubergiste en murmurant, ne soyez point si poli avec les autres gens du village sinon vous auriez de gros ennuie.  
-Merci du conseil »

Elle paya d'avance sa chambre en prenant la clé. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva enfin à sa chambre. Simple mais chaleureuse dans les tons taupe et vieux rose. Elle souffla un peu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait put avoir de sommeil soit des personnes attenter à sa vie ou les horaire ferroviaire ne convenait guère. Sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, elle s'allongea sur le lit confortable et s'endormit directement. Plus tard, elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secoua.

« -Fous moi la paix Len ! »

Elle se retourna, essayant de retrouver les bras de morphée mais la personne n'était guère de cette avis.

« -Putain Len tu vas me foutre la paix ?! »

Elle se leva d'un coup, cognant au passage la mystérieuse personne. Elle se frotta le haut de son crâne endoloris et rencontra le regard amusée de l'aubergiste.

« -Euh désolé je suis pas du matin à la base...  
-Ce ''Len'' doit en subir les frais. Fit-elle avec un petit rire.  
-Surtout quand nous étions petit...  
-Bon je suis venue pour vous réveiller car votre train doit partir bientôt.  
-Merci »

Elles se levèrent mais l'aubergiste l'empêcha de sortir en bloquant la porte. Un katana sortit de nul part la transperça et la jeune fille à la cape le tenant. Le temps semblait comme au ralentit.

« -Tu ne peux point dérober à mon regard, akuma »

Elle retira le sabre et le remit dans son fourreau se trouvant bizarrement attacher à une ceinture à sa taille. Elle passa la porte tandis que des déclic mécanique retentirent. Arrivé à l'entré de l'auberge, elle entendit la fameuse explosion. Des cris des passant se firent entendre.

« -Ils sont de retour !  
-Les monstre sont de retour ! »

Le calme revinrent d'un coup. Elle entendit les soupirs de soulagement de tous en constatant que c'était qu'une simple explosion ou plus précisément l'explosion d'une de ces créatures. Un homme sortit en courant du lieu qu'elle avait précédemment quitté. Il la pointa du doigt comme si elle était l'un des akuma sévissant leur ville.

« -Ce jeune homme a tué Marie-Madeleine ! Il a tué l'aubergiste ! »

Elle pensa que pour une fois que sa silhouette androgyne en cet instant était vraiment un miracle. Savant très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas discuter, s'expliquer sur le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un akuma et pas l'ancienne Marie-Madeleine, elle se mit à courir. Évidemment, la police vint se rejoindre aux habitant dans ces poursuivant pourtant elle réussit à les semer sans problème. Elle était habituée à ce genre d'activité à cause de sa formation donc cela était très enfantin pour elle. Elle soupira, lassé. Elle avait arrêté de compter les fois où elle était prise pour une coupable. Une unique fois, elle avait essayé de s'expliquer mais malheureusement elle a dû dormir une semaine entière en prison avant d'être jugée innocente.

Elle plongea ces mains dans son haut retirant un bandage. Sa poitrine se fit un peu plus prononcer mais restant petite. Elle écarta sa cape, la mettant entièrement dans son dos, pour faire apparaître un peu plus son corps. Elle était vêtue d'un sweat à fermeture éclair noir avec une capuche entourée de fausse fourrure, d'un mini-short de même couleur, des chaussettes tout aussi noir arrivant plus haut que la moitié de ses cuisse et des converses grises. Une idée vint s'immiscer dans son esprit : sa cape était que trop identifiable. Elle l'avait prit lors d'une de ces course poursuite dans sa dernière escale sans la regarder avait en plein dos une étoile blanche et en plus elle était déchirer donc dans la seconde où elle essaiera d'aller à la gare : direction la prison.

Elle la retira sans regret dévoilant une longue chevelure d'un blanc immaculé lui arrivant en dessous de ces fesses. Un ruban d'un noir encre était sur sa tête séparant en quelque sorte les mèches courte encadrant son visage et le reste de la chevelure. En son habitude, elle les attachait avec ce même ruban mais elle jugea que pour une fois elle pouvait les laisser ainsi. Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus de fourreau ni de sabre à sa taille, aucune trace d'eux, et elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle reprit sa valise une fois sûre que personne puisse trouver la cape. Elle songea que depuis son retour en France, il ne lui arrivait que des tuiles. De l'Égypte jusqu'à l'Espagne, le voyage fut sans encombre cependant dès qu'elle avait approché la frontière hispanique pour rentrer dans ce pays elle enchaînait les ennuis les uns après les autres.

Akuma, type attentant à sa vie, personne très peu fréquentable, créancier et fille de joie lui sommant de payer ''ses'' dettes furent le plus souvent l'un de ces problèmes. Il fallait croire que son voyage se résumait avec ce fameux proverbe : le calme avant la tempête. Elle était quand même soulagée que cette fois-ci les villageois n'étaient pas très fut-fut au contraire de ceux de l'ancien village où elle avait, malheureusement, fait escale où elle fit ce fameux séjour en prison. Elle leva son regard et remarqua à sa plus grande surprise que la chance lui souriait un peu aujourd'hui. Elle était devant la gare puis elle se décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps ici en entendant l'annonce pour le prochain train vers sa destination. Elle prit place dans le train, ayant payer bien sûr son ticket « 'manquerait plus que j'voyage en clandestin maintenant » avait-elle pensée, comme elle faisait toujours dans ce moyen de transport : prêt de la fenêtre pour observer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Une voix qu'elle trouvait assez agaçante annonçait le départ à tout les passagers. Elle soupira en songeant aux heures qu'il allait suivre pour arrivé à destination. Elle aurait pu dormir mais elle était toujours sur ses gardes voir un peu trop. Elle repensa au comportement de l'akuma qu'elle avait détruit sous peu, l'aubergiste, et ses réactions. Le constat n'était pas à l'avantage de ceux détruisant ces monstrueuses machines. Si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle avait observé : les akuma devenait de plus en plus ''humain'' se fondant encore plus avec les vivants et rendant donc la tâche de les trouver encore plus ardu. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main gauche, celle contre la vitre, puis se mit à observer son autre main. Elle avait mit une mitaine seulement à celle-ci. Elle était rayé de noir et de blanc, les couleurs principale qui apparaissait aujourd'hui sur elle. On pouvait ainsi voir des doigts étrangement rougeâtre assez sombre avec des articulation eux aussi étrange et ses ongles était noir pourtant tout cela était naturelle comme ces cheveux. Elle posa son attention aux paysage ce disant que ce bras lui avait quand même apporté assez d'ennuis dont le principale était d'être plongé dans cette guerre parce qu'elle était née avec une arme pour combattre les créations d'un fou. D'un coup, la sortant de sa rêverie, elle entendit les rumeurs dans le train qui piqua sa curiosité.

« -Il paraît que ce train transporte d'étrange créature !Fit un homme à sa compagne.  
-Oui je l'ai entendu ces monstres viennent par le train de la précédente ville pour aller à Calais à cette heure-ci ! »

La femme était vraiment inquiète et regardait dans toute les directions anxieusement.

« -Allons ma chère ce ne sont que des racontars ! N'ayez donc crainte ! »

La blanche songea que vouvoyer sa propre femme était d'un ridicule cependant cet échange ne l'était pas. Elle se leva et pris sa valise. Après tout, même si c'était que des ouï-dire, elle voulait enquêter puis au moins cela l'occuperait. Elle avait à peine poser sa main gauche sur la poignet de la porte menant à la première classe que quelqu'un saisit son poignet, un jeune policier.

« -Je ne crois pas que tu aies payé une place en première, miss. »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme. Elle arracha sa main de son emprise et planta son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci pâlit sous les yeux des plus glacial et assez troublant de la blanche.

« -Euh...alors s'il vous plaît pourriez-vous retourner à votre place ? »

La voix de l'homme était incertaine comme si il avait peur de la réaction de l'adolescente. Elle savait quelle impacte pouvait avoir son regard sur certaine personne, un regard mordoré semblable à l'or en tout point. Surtout quand elle faisait ces regard glacial ou de tueur. Elle gardait toujours un visage impassible mais rien qu'avec ses yeux elle exprimait en cette instant qu'elle ne tolérait aucun refus de la part du policier. Elle intensifia son regard qui fit quelque peu reculé instinctivement l'homme.

« -Tch »

Elle entra laissant le pauvre gars sous le choque. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage angélique. Il suffisait de montrer qui était le plus fort pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait, la loi du plus fort du monde animal. Cependant son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle passa sa main sur son oeil gauche. Elle approchait. Elle s'avança à la porte menant au conducteur. Elle ôta sa main de son œil laissant voir une balafre qui commençait par un pentacle puis passer par son œil pour terminer sa course sur sa joue cependant ce n'était pas cela qui aurait pu retenir l'attention mais sa pupille noir avec des cercle rouges.

« -Exorciste ! »

Cette voix enraillée provenant de l'autre côté ne lui disait rien de bon. D'un bond, elle se recula tandis que la porte explosa provoquant les cris des passager. Elle ouvrit à la volé sa valise et pris son katana retirant le fourreau le laissait avec la valise. Elle posa sa main droite au sol stoppant ainsi son recul. Elle se figea une seconde. Cette akuma n'était pas du tout comme ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à là ! Il ressemblait à un yokai, une grosse bestiole noir velue avec six patte comme une araignée mais avec un visage et des cornes. Même son âme était différente, elle s'envenimait. En voyant la créature, les gens partirent vers le wagon qu'elle avait anciennement quitté. Elle était désormais seul avec la création du comte millénaire.

« -Sa faisait siii longtemps que j'attendais un repas aussi hum délicieux ! »

Elle écarquilla des yeux mais ce repris très vite. En plus cet akuma était doué d'une conscience et vraisemblablement il pensait qu'a son estomac. Elle se mit en garde, prête à l'attaquer.

« -Akuma, pourquoi n'es-tu pas semblable aux autres ? »

L'yokai la jaugea avant de répondre.

« -D'habitude je ne parle pas à mes repas mais tu me semble amusante ! »

Elle se renfrogna et se convainquit qu'elle devait savoir la réponse avant de le tuer.

« -Je-suis-un-niveau-2 ! »

Il avait chantonné avec air tellement joyeux mais sa pseudo-joie partit en même temps que l'une de ses pattes. Un sourire démoniaque se peignit sur la créature et sous le regard effaré de la blanche, la patte se reconstitua d'elle-même.

« -Ne me sous-estime pas, exorciste ! »

Elle se recula et repartit à l'assaut mais en vain. À chaque coup, il se régénérait. Elle mit son sabre horizontalement en face d'elle, la paume gauche sur le dos de la lame. Le katana se mit à briller de flamme bleu qui devinrent rouge sombre. Elle fit glisser la lame dans sa main et fonça sur l'akuma. Elle réussit cette fois à coupé net une des cornes de la créature sans que celle-ci ne se reforma. Il lui infligea un coup en plein ventre la faisait traverser l'une des fenêtre. Elle atterrie dans un arbre juchant les côtés de la voie ferré. Elle avait pas le choix, son katana ne suffirait pas. Elle ôta sa mitaine puis sauta de nouveau sur le train qui faillit presque lui passait sous le nez. Une fois à la hauteur où se trouvait la créature, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine. Un crucifix vert était encré dans le revers de sa main.

« -Activation, murmura t-elle »

L'akuma chercha des yeux l'exorciste, il savait qu'elle était encore dans le train. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de l'innocence encore plus présente chez elle. Il entendit un bruit venant du toit et leva son regard vers celui-ci. Une sorte de main géante faite d'argent semblant aussi tranchante que les serres d'un rapace traversait le métal du toit. Il se recula évitant de justesse l'attaque. C'était elle. C'était son bras droite ressemblant à l'innocence d'un certains exorciste.

« -Cet innocence ?! Tu es l'exorciste maudit ! Le comte me remercia de te faire la peau. »

Elle empoigna plus solidement son sabre de son autre main. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser deux innocence en même temps. Elle savait que si le combat s'éternisait encore, elle ne pourrait rien faire mais elle était seule à pouvoir le battre pour le moment. Elle attaqua avec son bras mais il esquiva cependant il ne put éviter le sabre. Il eut une belle entaille en plein dos. Elle se recula pour relança la même attaque. Cette fois-ci, elle coupa deux des pattes de l'akuma qui s'effondra. Elle planta le katana à sa gueule le bloquant au sol. Au moment où elle allait porter le coup finale, il l'attaqua. Elle avait reculait d'instinct mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il avait réussis à lui planter l'une de ses pattes dans son ventre. Elle tomba un genoux au sol et porta sa main sur la plaie. Des étoiles apparu sur tout son corps l'immobilisant. L'akuma rigola tandis qu'il retira le sabre, le lançant vers la cabine du conducteur, qui se planta sur la porte et ainsi se libéra. Le poison quitta le corps de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle se releva. Une nouvelle blessures lui fut infliger, à la jambes gauches cette fois mais elle continua à rester debout.

« -J'adore quand la nourriture me résiste ! 3 »

Elle changea la forme de son innocence qui devenu un canon. Elle lui tira dessus le faisant hurler de douleur. Un rire digne d'un fou sortit de la créature.

« -J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! »

Il éprouvait de l'exaltation au combat. Une telle abomination pouvait être consciente de ce qu'elle est puis aimé tuer des humains !

« -Franchement le comte a rien d'autre à foutre... souffla t-elle »

L'akuma qui n'avait point entendu continuait à rire et lui mit un coup d'une de ces pattes en pleine tête, il envoya la jeune fille au sol. Un goût métallique qui ne lui était pas inconnu s'insinua dans sa bouche. Il donna un seconde coup qu'elle parât avec son innocence qui reçut une bonne entaille. Elle se releva péniblement. Sa vue était trouble mais elle voyait très bien la folie dans les yeux de l'akuma riant comme un démené qui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Profitant de cette ouverture, elle tendit son bras gauche devant elle, la main ouverte. Puis dans un murmure prononça un nom.

« -Hotarubi »

Le katana se retira de là où il était planté, toute trace de flamme disparu, pour venir en direction de celle qui l'avait appelé. Il traversa la tête de l'akuma qui tomba inerte. La lame se planta devant elle. La blanche remit celle-ci dans son fourreau avant de s'effondrer mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, elle vit l'âme de la créature la remercier. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans cette chambre qu'elle détestait à un point inimaginable d'une blancheur et d'une odeur aseptisé écœurant. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Quand elle voulut se lever, un médecin l'empêcha cependant il dut demander l'aide à prêt d'une dizaine de collègue pour la maintenir dans le lit et l'attacher à celui-ci. Le médecin expliqua à la jeune fille qu'elle devra rester un mois ici.

« -QUOI ?! UN MOIS ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ! »

Le médecin ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette situation sous le regard amusé des infirmière. Il chercha de l'aide du regard mais obtenue que des regards signifiant clairement « Débrouilles-toi ».

« -JE VOUS DONNE UNE SEMAINE SINON DITES ADIEU A VOTRE MISÉRABLE EXISTENCE ! »

D'un calme à toute épreuve, la blanche réussit à convaincre le médecin de la soigner en une semaine.

Ses blessures était toutes guéris partiellement mais elles ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Grâce à l'innocence dans son corps à coup sûr qui a dû accélérer la guérison. Quand elle repensa à la tête des docteur en voyant la rapidité que ses plaies se résorber, elle aurait put rire. Elle était très résistante, en voici la preuve. Elle avait appris qu'elle était à Calais donc en conclusion elle s' est pas emmerdé dans le train ! D'accord elle est resté bloqué une semaine dans cette ville mais bon passons. Sa fatigue accumulée puis le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'elle avait réussis à récupérer ne lui était pas suffisant l'on affaiblit et c'est retourner contre elle. Non mais l'akuma de niveau deux lui avait fait mettre un genoux au sol ! Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit la réplique de son défunt sweat à fermeture éclair qui n'avait pas survécu lui. Elle portait un mini short en jeans noir déchirer sur les bords et les même bas. Elle mit sa veste et ferma la fermeture. Ce sweat cachait entièrement son short étant plus grand que le précédente. Celui-ci avait en plus une poche devant où elle sortit un long gant noir qu'elle mit à sa droite. Elle reprit sa valise et se dirigea vers le port se trouvant à son plus grand bonheur pas loin de sa position. Cependant, elle s'arrêta au marché qui se déroulé ici. Elle trouva une cape noir sombre sans aucun dessin. Elle paya puis mit le vêtement et se dirigea vers le port. Elle vit qu'un seul bateau amarrer ici. C'était un bateau de pêche. Elle s'approcha et vit quelqu'un dans le bateau.

« -Euh... excusez-moi mais c'est quand le prochain bateau pour l'Angleterre ? »

La personne se retourna. Il était pas net ce type avait-elle penser à cet instant là. Il la regarda de travers comme si il la jugeait puis remit son attention sur ce qu'il faisait précédemment.

« -Pas avant trois jour.  
-Quoi ?! Pas avant ?! »

Il soupira comme exaspéré.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé mais... »

Ce fut au tour de la blanche de soupirer. Elle allait partir en direction de la ville mais se retourna vers l'homme .

« -Merci quand même pour l'info.  
-Attendez ! Laissez-moi finir ! Mais je peux vous y conduire.  
-c'est vrai ?! »

Le pêcheur fit un sourire en coin.

« -Oui mais sa fera 10 000 franc.  
-Combien ?! »

Elle observa l'homme pour voir si il était sérieux et c'était le cas.

«- Comme je suis sympa je veux bien baisser à 13 000 !  
- Non je crois que vous allez le faire gratuitement. Fit elle avec un sourire de serial-killer. »

Le pauvre homme se retrouva avec de multiple bosses et blessures. La blandine se frotta les mains, satisfaite. L'arnaqueur trembla quand le regard glacial doré se reposa sur lui.

« -Ne me fait pas regretter le fait que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve alors tu m'amènes à la bonne destination rapidement ! Compris?! »

Il mit ses mains devant lui de peur de recevoir encore un coup.

« - Ou-oui madame !  
-Bien... non mais arnaquer une fille de 15 ans n'as tu aucune fierté ?  
-Je croyais que vous étiez un jeune homme !  
-Tss pas une excuse ! »

Le voyage sur la mer fut longue mais sans encombre. Aucun akuma pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils étaient arrivés vers l'après-midi même vers le soir au venu du ciel qui commençais à être orangé à Folkstone, en Angleterre. La blanche sortit du bateau et s'étira. Sa valise toujours en main, elle s'éloigna un peu au bonheur de l'arnaqueur plus que pressé de partir loin d'elle. Elle se stoppa qu'elle instant puis commença à fouiller dans sa cape.

« -Oi ! Où t'es planquée ?! »

Le golem jaune sortit de la capuche que comporter la cape. Il voleta devant elle avant de se poser sur son épaule.

« -Ouf j'ai crut t'avoir perdu, Tim. »

Elle se remit en marche pour se rendre à la gare la plus proche et prit un train en direction direct à la capitale britannique, Londres.

De nouveau le bruit de talon calquant sur ce damier qu'était le sol retentit. Pourtant, aucune personne était présente. Un petit rire résonna mais rien ne trahie sa provenance. La lumière qui éclairait entièrement la pièce s'éteignit peu à peu laissant un voile de ténèbres tomber sur la scène.

« -Bien le bonjour ! »

C'était une voix féminine étrange, qui feignais la gentillesse ce qui s'entendait rien qu'à cette voix.

« -Tu vas bien depuis le temps ! »

Personne ne lui répondit et il semblait que la voix n'en attendait pas.

« -Depuis que tu l'as transformer en akuma ! 3»

L'atmosphère se fit pesante, très lourde.

« -Je vois que tu as bien changé aussi depuis cette très belle époque ! Adam et moi n'avions pas appréciait que toi et lui nous échappe ! De si beau spécimen... /3

L'air devenu soudainement très sombre.

« -A la la la la Que je ne ferais pas pour lui franchement, hein Adam ! 3 »

La lumière se ralluma d'un coup. Aucune âme qui vive. Seule un cœur humain au sol. Il se mit à battre sauvagement avant d'explosé laissant qu'une flaque carmin.

« -Précieux coeur~ »

La blanche ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Elle mit sa main sur son visage.

« -'tain maintenant je fais des rêves chelou. »

Elle glissa sa main dans sa chevelure puis promena son regard pour remarquer qu'elle était seule dans ce wagon du train. Elle soupira. Elle avait fouillé tout le train pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'installer de crainte qu'un autre akuma soit dans un train, une fois lui avait suffit. Quand elle fut entièrement sûr que rien pourrait troubler son sommeil et étant la dernière ligne droite avant d'aller à la destination tant convoitée, elle s'est accordée une petite pause pour ne pas reproduire les même erreur mais soldé par un échec avec ce rêves.

« -Pourvu qu'elle a l'info sinon je pars trucider ce crétin de maître qui me laisse même pas l'adresse de ce bahut ! »

D'un coup, comme pour lui rappeler son existence qui durait depuis l'Égypte, un mal de crâne se fit ressentir.

« -C'est vraiment un crétin il aurait put éviter le marteau... »

Le train s'arrêta enfin mais à sa surprise, elle fut seule à descendre. Big Ben sonna de ce son mélodieux mais si familier à la blanche.

« -Une sorte de ''Welcome to home'' hein ? »

Elle marcha à travers les rues de la ville et fit quelque peu sa petite touriste. Après tout, elle ne pourrait plus profiter autant de cette ville. La nuit s'était bien entamée. La jeune fille commença à sérieusement avoir marre de marcher sans trouver le lieu qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'assit sur les marches d'escalier d'une maison au hasard, fouilla dans sa poche et trouva le papier où elle avait pensée à écrire l'adresse.

« -C'est à la sortie de la ville... Soupira t-elle »

Une roulotte passa devant elle puis s'arrêta. C'était des clown, des saltimbanques. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ces lèvres. Quelqu'un l'interpella et elle releva la tête. La roulotte s'était arrêté et l'un des clowns s'adressait à elle.

« -Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? »

Une fille habillé en bunny girl se mit au côté du clown qui parlait. Elle avait une sorte de gros masque à l'effigie d'un lapin.

« -Tu trouve pas qu'elle ressemble au jeune homme qu'on a transporté il y a un moment ? »

L'intérêt de la blanche augmenta. Le clown se remit à parler.

« - Au début, je croyais que tu étais ce garçon mais j'ai bien vu que tu étais fille donc pas lui mais il faut dire que tu es son portrait craché. Il ne pouvait avoir que confusion ! »

La bunny girl regarda Timcampy qui se mit sur le sommet du crâne de la blandine et battait les ailes doucement comme pour l'aider à soulager mon mal de crâne.

«- Il avait ce golem en plus  
-_Yes ! Sa veut dire que je suis pas loin!_ Pensa la blanche.  
-Alors on te dépose où ?  
-Je veux bien mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville enfin à la sortie...  
-Pas grave. Fit il dans un grand sourire  
-Merci »

Elle embarqua avec eux. Pendant le trajet, ils lui montra quelque tour et elle aussi. Elle était pas doué pour ça mais elle en connaissait un ou deux qu'elle réussissait à bien faire. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa destination. Elle sauta du transport et remercia encore une fois les saltimbanques. Elle se retrouva en face d'une grande bâtisse assez lugubres et entra dedans. C'était un bar avec des filles habillé en maid et en bunny girl, pas comme celle avec les clown, mais version très peu vêtue. C'était le genre de bar que son maître aimait aller. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar. Elle fit un salut de la main qui attira l'attention du serveur.

« -Yo tu serais pas où est la patronne ?  
-Oh si ce n'est pas la petite disciple de Mama-chou ? »

Une femme vêtue d'une robe longue et moulante d'un rouge pétant fendue à partir du haut de la cuisse gauche et avec un décolleté vraiment trop remplit avec une chevelure de jais attaché en un chignon bas élégant descendit des escaliers en fumant une cigarette.

« -Salut la compagnie ! »

Le serveur se retourna vers la femme.

« -Tiens Patronne il y a quelqu'un pour vous ! »

Il se retourna d'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle se demanda comment il faisait et s'adressa à l'adolescente avec un clin d'oeil.

« -Tu as de la chance Tsu-chou. »

La blanche afficha une mine de profond dégoût causer par ce surnom et un frisson à cause du clin d'oeil. La femme soupira et s'approcha du bar.

« -On me cherche ?  
-Ouais c'est moi Lady »

Cette dites- Lady était la tenancière du lieu, bourré aux as d'après ces bijoux luxueux.

« -Oh l'une des protégés de ce maudit roux ! Viens avec moi on va discuter ! »

La patronne du bar la conduisit dans un salon où se trouver une simple table et quatre chaise autour. C'était sûrement la salle où ils jouent au poker d'ailleurs cela lui fait penser qu'il faudrait refaire le plein d'argent. Lady se dirigea vers la fenêtre, terminant sa clope, puis resta ainsi de dos la jeune fille qui s'adossa au mur de la porte, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

« -Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins tu sais où est la congrégation de l'ombre ?  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas était voir Mother ?  
-C'était le plus près et le seul où je connais exactement l'adresse.  
-A bon ? Comment va ton frère trop mimi ? 3 »

La blanche songea un instant que la malchance devait être inscrit dans son ADN pour que fille de 28 ans soit raide dingue de lui. Elle plaignit la personne concerné mentalement.

« -Il va bien bon l'info... »

La rouge croisa les bras sous son imposante poitrine puis sembla réfléchit.

« -Oui mais c'est pas gratuit. »

L'adolescente était beaucoup trop habituer de ce genre de discussion avec les connaissance de son maître pour que cela la surprend. Un soupire résigné franchit ses lèvres.

« -Quel est ta condition ?  
-Tu payes les dettes de ton cher maître et je te la donne directe alors ? »

Lady s'approcha de la jeune fille et elle voyait très bien qu'elle était passablement énervée mais bon elle devait faire avec.

« -... Combien? »

Pour simple réponse, elle lui tendit un papier où toute les dépenses était inscrite avec le totale.

« -Quoi ?! Grmbl  
-Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
-Oui ! Je te hais baka sishou !  
-C'est bien on s'en fous maintenant aboule la tune. Fit elle tendant la mains  
-Fait gaffe tu me parles meilleur sinon je vais voir Mother pour l'info comme tu me la si bien dis tout à l'heure.  
-Puis-je avoir l'argent s'il te plaît ?  
-Voilà c'est mieux. »

Elle donna l'argent, à contre-cœur, à la gérante.

« -Maintenant que tu as l'oseille, l'info.»

Lady se dirigea à la fenêtre pour la seconde fois puis fit signe à la blanche de venir. Arrivée à ces côtés, la femme lui montra à la fenêtre un mont pas trop loin d'ici et elle remarqua que c'était la pleine lune.

« -Tu vois ce pic là et la tour au sommet ?  
-Bah je suis pas myope bien sûr que je les vois.  
-Bah c'est là.  
-Attend tu n'ai pas entrain de me dire que je t'ai payée pour me dire comme une conne que le QG est à deux pas d'ici ?!  
-C'est exact ! Maintenant en revoir. »

Elle fut mise à la porte par deux colosse qui serre de garde du corps à Lady. La voix de celle-ci s'éleva de l'intérieur.

« -Et je te revois plus ici les gamins n'ont rien à faire dans mon bar !  
-Putain l'enfoirée REND MOI MA TUNE ARNAQUEUSE ! »

Le vent qui souffla fut sa réponse. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qui lui manquer...

« -PUTAIN ELLE A PIQUÉ TOUTE MON OSEILLE L'ENFOIRÉE! »

Un porte-feuille complètement vide fut jeté par la fenêtre de l'établissement.

« -Ça c'est pour '' l'enfoirée'' et '' arnaqueuse'' maintenant vire de devant mon bar ! »

La patronne ferma d'un coup sec la fenêtre. La blanche prit le porte-feuille puis l'observa. Elle le balança dans sa valise.

« - S'PÈCE DE COUILLONE ! CE PORTE-FEUILLE VALER LA PEAU DES COUILLES T'AURAIT PU TE FAIRE UN PAQUET DE FRIC AVEC, BOUFFONE ! »

Pour sa survie, elle courut hors de porté de Lady. Elle était pas suicidaire quand même. Maintenant qu'elle savait où était la congrégation. Elle se dirigea vers elle, serrant inconsciemment plus fortement la lance de sa valise avec la main où abritait l'innocence.


	3. Troisième nuit: Black Order

~Blabla inutile de l'auteur~

Disclamer: Je suis la cousine de la fille de la grand mère de la tante de sa soeur de la nièce de la maraine de Katsura Hoshino... Nan je déconne. Je ne possède pas -man ni les personnage. Je ne touche aucun guinée de cette fiction

* * *

« -Reviens ici, enfoiré ! »

Une jeune fille courrait dans une tenue très légère qui était une serviette enrouler vite-fait autour de son corps. Ces cheveux blanc était attaché en sorte de chignon et quelque mèches tomber devant son visage. Elle lança le premier objet qui passa sous sa main qui fut une lampe.

Elle toucha sa cible, un jeune garçon à l'étrange chevelure. Elle s'en fichait ayant elle-même des cheveux hors du commun. Il s'effondra au sol tandis qu'elle réussis à le rattraper. Elle le prit par le col de son vêtement et le secoua vigoureusement.

« -Où t'as foutue mes fringue, sale gamin ?! »

La blanche avait décidé de faire une petite pause avant d'aller à la congrégation pour se détendre mais ce garçon entre ces doigts avait gâcher son délicieux bain en volant ces fringues dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait d'un bon bain et non d'une douche vite-faites juste pour se laver. Elle voulait se détendre. Bien sûr, le gamin l'avait fait courir partout augmentant ainsi encore plus sa colère.

« -Tu vas répondre, oui ?! »

Toute les personne présente à cette scène ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie partirent. Le garçon reprit petit à petit conscience. Il regarda la jeune femme devant lui avant de loucher vers sa poitrine. Bien évidemment, cette action ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien pour encrer son regard glacial dans celui apeuré de l'enfant.

« -Où. sont. mes. fringues ? »

Sa voix indiquait vraiment bien que la courte vie du voleur aller se finir s'il ne répondait pas.

« -Je...je sais pas où elles sont! »

Elle fut surprise, même si cela se voyait pas, qu'il lui réponde en français, pas qu'elle le comprenne pas. C'est donc logiquement qu'elle se mit à lui parler dans la langue de Molière.

« -Où sont mes fringues, s'pèce de pervers précoce ?! »

Il fut surpris à son tour, il faut dire que ça courre pas les rues des gens qui parle couramment français ici et vice versa pour l'anglais en France. Un sourire assez pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du gosse. D'un coup, il allait posé ces deux mains sur la poitrine de la blandine mais il n'eut pas le temps car son postérieur rencontra brutalement le sol.

« -Aieuh ! Ça fait mal !

-C'est fait pour »

Il leva son regard courroucé vers la plus âgée. Le sourire narquois qu'elle affichait le mettait encore plus en rage. Il lui renvoya son sourire avant de pointé du doigt une direction, celle de la grande cheminée qui trônait dans la grande salle servant de hall. Un feu y dansait. Il faut dire que ce début d'automne était très froid annonçant un hiver très rude. La blanche regarda l'enfant mais celui-ci avait disparu.

« -Fucking nipper ! »

Déjà qu'elle avait l'air ''louche'' si en plus elle ''torturait'' un ''pauvre'' enfant... Bientôt, quelqu'un contactera les autorité pour l'embarquer. Ce qui la mise encore plus en colère était la façon dont il s'est enfuit. Elle s'est faite avoir comme une débutante. Ce gamin était vicieux.

Dire que normalement à cet âge, ils sont innocent. Les enfants de nos jour sont plus comme il était.

Si elle n'était pas déjà maudite, elle se maudirait. Pourquoi s'être arrêté ?! Elle avait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche pour sa connerie. Juste pour se détendre et la voilà à courser un gosse pour ces fringues.

La blanche aurait préférée être en chemin que là comme elle avait pensée au début. Elle ralentit avant de s'arrêter puis regarda les gens qui la dévisagea d'une façon qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Soudain, elle se rappela sa tenue.

Il n'y avait rien pour masquer ce bras difforme qui était à la vue de tous. Le gamin avait semblé ne pas le voir, elle non plus dans sa fureur, mais les autres si. Elle aurait préférée nouer sa serviette à son bras et être nue.

Planquant son bras droit contre son corps essayant de le cacher à la vue de tous, elle courra dans les couloir jusqu'à sa chambre avant de fermer brusquement la porte derrière elle. Elle tomba contre elle. Si elle tombe sur ce gamin, elle allait faire un meurtre, même si il savait pas pour son bras. Elle se leva puis retourna dans la salle de bain.

Elle vida l'eau de la baignoire. L'humeur pour un bain avait disparu avec tout ça puis l'eau était glacé. Elle termina de se laver à la douche en quelque minute puis alla chercher sa valise. Elle avait prit le stricte nécessaire mais les seule tenue qu'elle avait était celle qui avait vécue ces dernier instant face au niveau deux et celle qui lui était volé.

Il y avait une autre mais elle ne lui appartenait pas et devait le rendre à la personne. Elle avait pas trop le choix. Elle soupira une énième fois. À peine avait elle changer de tenue, qu'elle devait en porter une autre. Bon, heureusement que sa cape n'a pas été volé , c'était déjà ça de prit.

Elle banda sa poitrine et vérifia qu'il tenait bien. Elle enfila le pantalon noir puis la chemise blanche ensuite elle mit par dessus un polo noir en col V. Elle trouva un ruban bordeaux mais au lieu de le nouer au col de la chemise, elle l'utilisa pour monter ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute puis avec une pince, elle attacha.

Elle voulait couper ces cheveux en une coupe plus courte mais une certaine personne lui a promis une fin lente et douloureuse si elle le faisait. P'tain mais c'était ces cheveux ! Mais bon cette personne était importante pour elle et elle saura être assez convaincante.

Puis il faut dire qu'elle avait pas trop le courage donc elle se servait de la première raison comme excuse puis pour les samouraï c'était un signe de déshonneur. Elle était une femme et alors ? C'était une kendoka enfin depuis peu... Bref elle se cherchait toujours une excuse mais elle n'avoueras au grand jamais qu'elle avait peur pour ces cheveux.

Elle voulait avoir les cheveux court mais avait peur de les couper. Un véritable paradoxe. En fait, elle en était un elle-même. Elle arrangea ses manches puis rangea sa valise. Tant pis pour ces vêtements, elle en rachèteras si le besoin se fera sentir.

Elle prit sa valise puis se leva du lit duquel elle était assise et prit le katana se reposa contre le mur prêt de la table de nuit. Elle se mit définitivement en route pour la congrégation et cette fois-ci, c'est certain.

Sur un mont vertigineux, on pouvait voir la jeune fille au cheveux blanc l'escalader à mains nus. Un golem doré voletait comme pour nargué celle-ci autour d'elle, tenant entre ces ''pattes'' le précieux sabre de l'adolescente qui avait mes manches retroussés et sa valise attaché grâce à deux ceinture à son dos. La cape a été préalablement rangé dans la valise.

« -'Tain... Quel... Quel con de construire cette putain de bâtisse sur un pic pareil ?! »

Sa main rencontra un sol plat. Elle comprit qu'elle était enfin arriver au sommet puis se dit qu'il ni aura jamais de prochaine fois en s'asseyant au sol. Elle enleva les ceinture et posa sa valise à ces côtés. Elle releva son genoux droit pour poser son bras sur lui dans une posture peu féminine, soufflant un peu.

« -Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Elle se mit à observer avec attention les alentours. Le chemin sur lequel elle se trouvait continua dans une épaisse forêt qui entouré la grande tour. Les sortes de barrière métallique de chaque côté du chemin continuèrent aussi. Elle pensa que c'est sûrement pour éviter de ce perdre dans ce dédale

de verdure. Elle se releva époussetant ses vêtements et remit ses manches comme il faut.

« -Le quartier générale des exorcistes ? On dirait plus le QG de force du mal... »

Elle regarda Tim qui lui souriait de toute ces dents. Elle soupira et prit sa valise puis s'avança en direction de la congrégation. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, elle voyait déjà l'entrée de la bâtisse. Depuis qu'elle s'était relevé, elle avait remarqué un golem noir voleter à une bonne distance d'elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquer.

Tandis que dans un bureau dans le bâtiment, un homme chatain passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était visiblement assez énervé. Son supérieur avait réussis à trouver le moyen de lui refiler un peu, beaucoup, de son travail à lui. Cela lui faisait huit nuit blanche d'affilé, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. En plus, l'un des golem charger de la surveillance avait repérer quelqu'un. On rajoutera en plus qu'il n'y avait plus de café et que son cher supérieur péter des câbles en n'en plus finir. Il pria pour que la petite sœur du boss remplisse le stock de caféine. Journée de merde pensa-t-il.

« -Qui c'est c'te gamin... »

Il vit la cadette du supérieur arrivé, les bras chargés du salut de tous. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'aider la jeune fille.

« -De quoi parlez-vous avant que je rentres, Reever-san ? »

Il déposa ce qu'il restait dans les bras de l'adolescente puis il montra la vidéo surveillance. Elle s'approcha. Elle semblait en pleine contemplation avant de faire une constatation que l'australien avait manqué.

« Il ressemble à Allen-kun... »

Pendant quelque seconde, elle se replongea dans son observation. L'individu marcher d'une façon assez nonchalante puis il regarda le golem doré qui s'était rapproché de lui, tenant par une fine corde se qui semble être une arme blanche. D'après la longueur et le type de fourreau, et aussi vu qu'elle en côtoie un assez souvent, elle en déduisit que c'était un sabre.

« -Mais le cheveux long et le katana en plus »

Reever s'approcha à son tour et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.

« -Peux-tu aller chercher ton frère, Lenalee ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle lui sourit avant de partir en direction du bureau, si on peux cela ainsi, de son aîné qui vient rapide, ce qui étonna quelque peu le brun. Il observa à son tour la vidéo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et porta à ses lèvres sa tasse à café. Reever comprit directement d'où venait cette soudaine rapidité alors qu'il dormait i peine cinq minute.

« -Vous savez ce qu'il fait là ?

-Non, grand intendant »

Il sirota sa boisson tranquillement sous les yeux légèrement blasé de son collègue.

« -Que fait-on alors ? »

Personne ne lui répondit mais ils se tournèrent tous vers la vidéo.

« -Oi ! »

La blanche avait marre de poiroter devant l'entré et c'est donc adresser au golem noir ne voyant rien d'autre comme solution.

« -Je suis Tsuki Campbell, envoyé de la part de Cross Marian ! »

Reever et Lenalee se tournèrent vers l'intendant qui termina son café et posa la tasse sur la table la plus prêt.

« -Tu étais au courant, Komui-nii-san ?

-Non, première nouvelle.

-Allen-kun ne t'a pas parlé d'un autre disciple que lui ?

-Du tout. Voudrais-tu aller le chercher justement ?

-Hai ! »

Elle partit à la recherche du jeune homme tandis que du côté de Tsuki, elle commençais à perdre patience.

« -Bon, vous attendez qu'il neige ou quoi ?! »

Elle essaya de reste calme et avoir un langage correct mais cela ne restera pas longtemps ainsi. L'australien décida de faire quelque chose en attendant se qui sembla même pas effleurer l'esprit du chinois.

« -Retournez-vous, que le gardien des portes effectue une corporelle.

-Pardon ? »

Autant vérifié que ce n'était pas un akuma ou un ennemi. Son sourcil bougea comme un tic nerveux. Komui s'amusa à la comparer à un certain exorciste assez asocial. Malgré son agacement visible, elle se retourna et vit une espèce de sculpture.

« -Tch, c'est vraiment des con ceux qui ont construire c't'endroit. »

D'un coup, la ''sculpture'' s'anima et approcha de son visage. Nullement apeuré par cela, elle semblait impassible.

« -Examen radiographique en cours ! Humain ou akuma, nous allons savoir qui tu es ! »

Elle avait envie de démolir cette porte tellement que sa voix qu'elle jugea ''gueularde et extrêmement énervante''. Cependant, le gardien des portes vit l'image de la jeune fille se brouillé.

« -La vision est brouillée ! C'est un bug ?

-Tu vas voir qui est un bug, sale porte ! »

Il sembla l'ignoré jusqu'à que le gardien vit le pentacle sur son front, la marque des akuma.

« -CETTE MEC EST SUSPECTE ! »

Son cri alerta tout le bâtiment sous le regard effaré de la blanche.

« - Hein ? Mais qu'es qu'il raconte ce con ?!

-C'est un espion ! Il a revêtu l'apparence du maudit pour déjouer notre sécurité ! Un sbire du compte du Compte millénaire ! C'est le signe des akuma ! C'est l'un des leurs ! »

Un immense ''quoi'' fut prononcé par la section scientifique et Tsuki. Komui de son côté se demanda qui envoyer mais on lui annonça que l'un des exorcistes était sortit faire son entraînement dans la forêt. Un jeune homme courrait accompagner de Lenalee et entrèrent dans le bureau.

« -A...attendez ce n'est pas... »

Il ôta le ruban couvrant ces yeux et remit son manteau. Il venait à peine de rentrer de mission avec un ''putain de Moyashi'' et voilà qu'un ennemis débarquer au QG. Bien sûr, il devina facilement que cela sera à lui de s'en occuper étant à l'extérieur. Il se retrouva rapidement sur les lieux. L'ennemi était de dos à lui.

« -Tu as du cran pour te pointer ici tout seul »

Le blanc se retourna vers lui. Il resta quelque seconde interdit. La ressemblance entre lui et le Moyashi était flagrant. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau.

« -A...attends ! Il y a malentendu là ! »

Elle avait à peine prononcer cela qu'il se mit à l'attaque. Elle eut juste le temps de dégainait son katana à son tour et de paraît l'attaque. La violence du choc les fit reculer. Elle regarda son sabre effaré. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle croiser le fer avec d'autre katana ceux-ci se couper nette ou montrer quelque éraflure selon la qualité du sabre. Elle avait donc affaire à une arme anti-akuma en forme de katana comme elle.

« -D'où tiens-tu cette arme ? »

Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Elle se mit en garde avant de lui répondre.

« -C'est ce que j'essaie de dire ! C'est une arme anti-akuma et je suis exorciste ! UNE exorciste ! Votre gardien à la con n'est même pas capable de faire la différence entre mâle et femelle ! »

L'autre kendoka lança un regard au gardien qui sembla tétanisé en disant des chose sans queue ni tête tandis que l'auteur du regard ne fit rien. D'un coup, il fonça sur la blanche et ainsi débuta un combat sabre contre sabre mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui tenir tête.

« 'Tain je vous dit que j'suis pas une ennemie et puis une lettre de recommandation de cet enfoiré de Cross a dû parvenir à un certain Komui ! »

Elle avait baisser sa garde quelque instant pour enfin se faire entendre et l'autre en profita, prêt pour lui mettre le coup de grâce. Cependant, il s'arrêta à quelque millimètre de son cou à la fin de la déclaration de celle-ci. Il rengaina son sabre avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle entendre un « je vais tuer ce demeuré de Komui une bonne fois pour toute ! » grommeler par lui. Un autre golem noir s'approcha d'elle.

« -Je suis désolée ! Le gardien des portes ne peut identifier les maudits...

-Tch, il sert à rien ce truc »

Il sembla que son interlocutrice sembla un peu étonnée.

« -Euh donc je peux rentrer ou j'attends le compte millénaire en tutu rose ? »

Elle entendit un rire retenu en arrière plan mais préféra l'ignorer. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle en profita pour y entrer. Une jeune chinoise l'accueillit avec un sourire navré. Elle sembla la regarder puis vit un éclat d'étonnement dans les yeux améthyste foncé. Il lui semblait aussi que l'atmosphère était assez pesant.

« -Le mec qui m'agresser tranquille là, il est toujours comme ça ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprend, Kanda est toujours comme ça. Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis l'assistante du grand intendant mais aussi une exorciste »

Elle lui lança un sourire amical. La blanche le lui rendit plus timidement.

« -Enchanté, moi c'est Tsuki Campbell.

-Euh...excuse-moi de te poser la question mais tu es quoi en fait ? »

Tsuki savait très bien qu'elle lui demander si elle était un garçon ou bien une fille. On l'a poser assez souvent quand elle porter son bandage et des vêtements large. La tenue qu'elle portait était celle d'un homme donc il ne pouvait avoir que confusion.

« -Je suis une fille, c'est juste que je suis très androgyne.

-Désolé mais tout le monde t'as pris pour un homme et...

-C'est pas grave, Lena-chan ! »

La dénommé rougit un peu à ce surnom.

« -Ça te gêne pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

-Non, non Tsuki-san ! »

Elles marchèrent en direction du bureau du grand intendant sans un autre mot mais la blanche voyait quelque chose tracassait la brune.

« -Je ressemble à un autre exorciste c'est ça qui te trouble ? »

Lenalee sursauta à la brusque interruption de ces pensées puis remarqua enfin qu'elle n'arrêta pas de la dévisager.

« -Euh... oui

-Oh tiens quand on parle du loup ! »

La chinoise se tourna dans la direction que regarder Tsuki et vit quelqu'un courir vers elles qui s'arrêta une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, essoufflé.

« -Tu m'en doit une, Tsuki ! »

Il lui sourit tandis que Timcampy se posa sur son épaule.

« -Ok et merci de m'avoir laissé Tim, Allen ! J'te payerais une cinquantaine de mitarashi dango »

La blanche l'aurait presque enlacer mais les démonstrations d'affection était vraiment pas son fort, elle détestait presque ça.

« -Je dois te prévenir : ne va pas en mission en Argentine ces temps-ci puis surtout ne vas pas en Bretagne t'aimerais pas leur prison ! »

La brune la regardait légèrement amusé et étonné tandis que le blandin passa une main sur son visage.

« -Dans quel galère tu t'es mise cette fois ?

-On croit que j'ai tué une aubergiste au lieu d'un akuma...

-Pas nouveau. Soupira-t-il.

-Puis j'ai à moitié démoli un train à cause d'un niveau deux »

Les deux la regardèrent vraiment abasourdi.

« -Toi aussi

-Ce putain d'akuma m'en fait bien chier d'ailleurs...

-Bref, je pari que l'on t'a prit pour un homme donc cela va retombé encore sur moi...

-Toi on te prends pour une fille donc non »

Il soupira car c'était vrai d'autant que Tsuki on l'a prenait pour un homme que lui on le prenais pour une fille, il ne pouvait nier surtout devant elle. Il décida d'accompagner les deux filles au bureau de Komui. La blanche ne fut que légèrement surprise du bordel très présent dans la pièce.

Elle avait vu sur certaine vidéo que Tim lui montrait ''par hasard'' quelque chose sur la congrégation. Au début, elle pensait que c'était pas l'ordre mais sûrement un lieu où Allen avait été. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus religieux. Elle fut soulagé quand même que cela ne soit pas le cas car dès qu'un ecclésiastique posait les yeux sur elle, il l'a prenait pour un démon.

D'accord, elle avait des canines très pointue pour une ''humaine'', une malédiction sur le visage et un bras difforme mais tout cela n'était pas une raison suffisante. Elle croisa ses bras et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Il faudrait le réveiller, nan ? »

Lenalee et l'autre maudit se tourna vers elle. Dire que le grand intendant, celui qui dirige en quelque sorte cette branche de la congrégation était affalé sur son bureau qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil tellement qu'il y a de papier était vraiment exaspérant ou effrayant d'un autre point de vue.

Elle regarda les deux autre exorcistes se concerter pour savoir qui allait se dévouer. Ayant un peu assez d'attendre, elle se leva de la porte et leur offrit un sourire montrant délibérément ces canines acéré. Elle mit ces mains dans ces poches et commença à avancer en direction de l'endormit.

« -Laissez tomber, j'vais l'faire »

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandit et se mit devant elle pour la stopper.

« -Tu ne le réveilleras pas comme ça ! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire goguenard.

« -Le dernier réveil que je t'ai offert t'as laissé un doux souvenir ?

-La ferme

-Oh c'est qu'il devient agressif, l'agneau ! Tu sais la technique que vous utilisez d'habitude au bout d'un moment ne fera peut être plus effet alors vaux mieux en avoir une de secours, alors ?»

Il détourna la tête, essayant de se contrôlé.

« -Va pas le nous traumatisé...

-Okay »

Elle arriva en face de Komui tandis que son sourire se fit plus grand.

« -J'ai juste une petite question, Allen-kun...

-Laquelle ?

-Quel est ce réveil ?

-Tu va vite comprendre et bouche toi les oreilles, conseille d'amis »

Tout les deux plaquèrent leur mains sur leur oreilles au moment où Tsuki se pencha sur le chinois.

« -Komui-san, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »

Aucune réponse.

« -Très bien ! »

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreilles puis... Elle se mit à crier dans des aigu semblant impossible à atteindre pour un mortel puis elle lui infligea une morsure à l'oreille. Komui tomba de son fauteuil totalement réveillé pleurant son défunt tympan et morceau d'oreille. Reever, alerter par le bruit, avait accouru ici et fut surpris que la nouvelle réussisse l'exploit de réveiller son supérieur.

« -Bon maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je suis Tsuki Campbell, seconde disciple de Cross ravie de faire votre connaissance !»

Il l'a regarda comme si c'était Bloody Mary qui venait de parler.

« -Rooh, c'est juste un petit réveil musical que je vous ai offert ! »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et descendirent dans la section scientifique dans un calme absolu. Même si elle le montrait pas, elle était légèrement inquiète sur un sujet que son maître l'avait mit en garde. Bien sûr, ce crétin n'avait pas prévenu Allen. Elle se retenu de soupirer.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son katana n'était pas à sa place. Elle le retira de sa ceinture et l'observa discrètement. Il était envelopper dans un tissu bleu sombre et posséder une lance pour lui permettre de le mettre dans son dos ce qu'elle fit.

Attaché à sa ceinture, elle avait tendance à le dégainer trop facilement et surtout tellement qu'elle était doué, elle arrivait à faire tomber quelqu'un rien quand se retournant. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une question de Komui alors qu'ils étaient devant une pièce.

« -Je voudrais savoir juste une chose avant de rentrer, Allen et Tsuki, êtes-vous frère et sœur ? »

Elle ne laissa guère le temps à l'autre blanc de prononcé la moindre chose et répondit directement négativement, sans aucun doute. Cela semble le convaincre alors qu'il remonte ces lunettes. Allen lança un regard plus d'incompréhension à Tsuki qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle s'expliquera.

« -Bien, entrez »

La pièce était celle d'une infirmerie. Il y avait plusieurs appareil et produit médicaux qui lui sembla un peu étrange. Elle masqua son bras gauche quand elle comprit à quoi certains servait. Il manquerait plus que le scientifique remarqua la blessure sur son bras. D'ailleurs, elle ne compris pas ce que Cross lui avait demander de ne pas révéler puis il la prenait pour qui ? Elle n'était pas du genre à raconter les moindres détail de sa vie.

« -Je vais examiner ton bras »

Et merde, pensa-t-elle. Il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur un intello caché sous des air de sombre imbécile.

« -Il va très bien, vous voyez »

Elle montra son bras gauche sachant très bien qu'il parle de l'autre.

« -L'autre bras, celle avec l'innocence »

Et re-merde. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais elle savait très bien à qui elle appartenait. Un nouveau soupire franchi ses lèvres. Elle ôta son sabre puis le passa à Allen qui était le propriétaire de la dite-main.

« -Tss tiens-la moi »

Il mit le sabre sur épaule avec un sourire amusé. Tsuki ne dirait cela à personne d'autre. Il était pour ainsi dire la seule personne à avoir l'entière confiance de la blandine. Elle retira sa mitaine et remonta sa manche avant de poser sa main sur la table d'examen. Lenalee et son frère furent un peu étonné de la ressemblance entre son innocence et celle du Walker. Le scientifique observa attentivement sa main en buvant une tasse de café sortit de nul part.

« -Les nerfs ont été touchés. Lenalee, apporte l'anesthésiant. »

Il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois que la cadette était partit le chercher.

« -Comment cela t'es arriver ?

-En deux mot : niveau deux »

Il posa sa tasse sur une étagère au hasard et sembla chercher quelque chose.

« -Cependant, je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà au courant du changement des akuma... »

D'un coup, Komui s'arrêta dans sa petite recherche se tourna vers elle. Lenalee, déjà de retour avec le matériel demandé, resta à la porte écoutant l'échange.

« -En France, en Bretagne pour être plus précis, j'ai éliminé un akuma de niveau un. Tout était normal question constitution mais son comportement dans son enveloppe humaine était autre. Pour un exorciste normal, il lui aurait était totalement impossible de savoir si il était un humain ou un akuma.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il agissait comme un humain normal, il était même très joyeux. Il pouvait maintenir une conversation longue et semblait vraiment posséder des sentiments. »

Le scientifique sembla réfléchir.

« -Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part... Peux-tu l'activer ? »

Il s'était resservit une autre tasse de café d'ailleurs elle se demanda comment il fait pour en boire autant. Bref, savant très bien de quoi il parlait à activer, elle murmura un petit activation. Son innocence était sembla à celle d'Allen en tout point sauf que c'était le bras droit et non le gauche, activé ou non. Les deux asiatique fut très surpris.

« -Les rares fois où je l'utilise il faut que je me le pètes truc de malade »

Elle soupira vraiment énervé. Komui fronça ces sourcils, intrigué.

« -Comment cela ?

-J'utilise que mon katana qui est aussi une innocence que je maîtrise bien au contraire de mon bras. »

Il prit quelque chose avant de se retourner vers avec une sorte de perceuse qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille.

« -Attention, ça va faire un tout petit peu mal »

Un tout petit peu ? Elle avait hurler à la mort sous le regard remplie de compassion d'Allen. Une fois cela fait, Lenalee partit pour une autre affaire qu'elle ne citera guère. Le blanc se proposa pour l'accompagner, craignant un peu pour la vie du scientifique, mais cela lui fut refuser. Il attendit un peu devant l'ascenseur qu'elle avait emprunter avec un vague sourire avant de partir.

« -Okaeri, imouto-san. Fit-il dans un murmure.»

Elle était sur ses gardes. Son intuition lui disant qui allait arriver quelque chose qui ne lui plaira guère. Plus cet étrange, à son avis, ascenseur descendait plus ce sentiments se renforcer. Elle jeta un regard circulaire mais ne vit que l'obscurité. Elle pressa son katana contre sa poitrine. Komui se mit à parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, préférant être à l'écoute des autres bruits qui l'entourait.

D'un coup, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Elle attendit vaguement que les personnes en face d'elle sont les grand maréchaux mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Un bruit l'alerta, elle était prête à dégainer mais elle se sentit tiré en arrière. Elle vit des tentacules avec des sortes de mains à leur embout. Le sol s'éloigna d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Soudainement, elle vit la propriétaire

de ces étranges membres. Elle avait un vague visage humain vraisemblablement féminin. Cela la dérouta quelque seconde.

« -I... I... Inno... Innocences »

L'entité entoura son bras droit qui était subissait encore l'effet de l'anesthésie. Elle tendit son autre bras vers son sabre que la créature avait enlever le tissus sombre.

« -_Hotarubi ! _»

Le sabre allait sortir de son fourreau mais ne le fit pas.

« -_Hotarubi, qu'es tu fous ?! Actives-toi ! _»

Quelque étincelle surgisse de son étui mais ne voulait toujours pas s'activer.

« -Active toi ! »

Des flammes bleu apparu enfin autour du sabre cependant, quand elles devinrent rouge sombre, elle foncèrent vers elle telle des balles d'une arme à feu. Elles ne la blessèrent pas. C'était comme si son arme voulait la réprimander. Elle se calma un peu.

« -3%.. 17%.. 31... 43... 59... 77... 85% »

Le katana fut déposé près de Komui tendit que les grand maréchaux parlèrent à voix basse. L'entité prit son bras droit le levant un peu. Ce qui semblait être des doigts pour elle pénétrèrent dans sa main. Cette sensation lui fut insupportable limite douloureuse. D'un regard apeuré, elle appela son sabre mais rien ne se fit. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici une seule seconde de plus, tant pis pour sa volonté de ne pas utilisé cette innocence à la congrégation. Cependant, en essayant d'activer l'innocence se trouvant dans son bras, celui-ci prit une drôle de forme.

« -Cette fois-ci, cela sera inutile.

-Komui !

-T'en as des innocences stupéfiante, sais-tu, Tsuki ? N'es-tu pas de mon avis, Hevlaska? »

Tsuki avait l'impression que l'on fouillait dans son corps. C'était horrible.

« -_Bouge ! _»

Elle savait que c'était un peu inutile comme l'avait dit le brun en parti à cause de anesthésiant mais elle voulait ne plus sentir cette sensation, puis surtout ce sentiments d'impuissance.

« -Saleté... Tu vas bouger , oui ?! »

Elle réussis mais ce ne fut pas en bien. Son regard se tourna vers son innocence qui ressembler plus à un amas de bandages prenant vaguement son apparence d'origine qu'à une immense serre de rapace d'acier. Une douleur fulgurante la traversa. Elle se retenu de crier. Son calme qu'elle avait un peu reprit disparu totalement. Hevlaska prononça quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit guère. D'un coup, elle sentit de nouveau un étrange calme.

« -83% »

Elle sursauta un peu à la voix douce et profonde d'Hevlaska. Elle comprit que le 85 et 83% était son taux de résonance avec chacune de ses armes. L'entité la déposa sur la plate-forme de l'ascenseur s'excusant de l'avoir effrayer cependant elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais se tut.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Hebra ? »

La surnommé approcha son visage de la blanche et l'observa. Elle comprit par le regard de l'adolescente une chose que seule elle avait trouvé donc ne prononça rien. Tsuki entendit des applaudissement derrière elle donc se retourna vers Komui.

« - Tu vois cela n'a pas était si dure pour toi, non ? »

Il planqua comme un bouclier ses notes devant son visage mais il aura besoin d'un autre support qui fut complètement détruit suite à un coup de pieds destiné à sa tête.

« -Et mon pieds sur votre gueule ?

-Pourquoi tout les nouveaux veulent me frappé à partir de là ? Pleura t-il »

Elle se remit sur ces deux jambes tandis que le chinois lui expliqua que c'est la procédure.

« -'Tain mais vous auriez put me le dire, s'pèce de demeuré ! »

Elle fut épargner du discourt sur les innocences, le but de la congrégation etc... Elle remercia Allen de son explication courte, nette et précise -qu'il n'a pas dû avoir- qu'il lui avait fait via Timcampy. On la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle était sombre et impersonnel. Juste un liste, un bureau et une commode en meuble. Cela lui suffisait. Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Elle vit les gouttes d'eau glisser sur la vitre. Un petit sourire se traça sur son visage. Tout comme son maître, elle aime les temps de pluie sauf qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement les orages.

« -J'emmerde ce putain de destin. Je ne laisserais pas mon chemin m'échapper, je te le promet Mana »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu! ^_^


End file.
